1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aircraft carrier technology and more particularly, to a double level flight deck type aircraft carrier that provides two level of flight decks for aircraft launching and landing operations separately.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional aircraft carrier 5, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, simply has one single flight deck 51 for the operations of aircraft A launching and landing. Because the flight deck 51 has a very limited space and a short runway, it is very crowed and dangerous to let a number of aircrafts perform launching and landing operations on this single flight deck 51. An accident may happen when aircrafts are landing on the flight deck one after another within a short interval. To improve this problem, the Navy needs to build larger aircraft carriers that provide a relatively greater runway for aircrafts. In consequence, the aircraft carrier construction cost is getting higher. Further, the aircraft elevator platforms 53 of the conventional aircraft carrier 5 are a part of the flight deck 51. When one aircraft elevator platform 53 of the flight deck 51 is lowered to carry the landed aircraft A to the bottom hanger deck 52, a dangerous opening is left on the flight deck 51 above the respective aircraft elevator platform 53.